


Delta Rune Legend Lyricized

by zavegonzo



Series: Random Lyrics [5]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Lyrics, Filk, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zavegonzo/pseuds/zavegonzo
Series: Random Lyrics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793155





	Delta Rune Legend Lyricized

Once upon a time, among shadows was

Whispered a LEGEND of HOPE

a LEGEND of DREAMS and LIGHT and DARK:

The DELTA RUNE

For millennia lived balanced—

LIGHT and DARK, bringing the world peace

But if this harmony shatters

A calamity would occur

Running black with terror, the sky

Cracking in rifts, the land, with fright

Then, Mother Earth, her heart pounding

Will her final breath be drawing

Then, only then, shining with hope

At WORLDS’ edge appear three HEROES

a HUMAN,

a MONSTER,

and so

a fluffy boi PRINCE FROM THE DARK

Only these three can

Seal the fountains and

Banish the ANGEL’S HEAVEN

Only then balance be restored, and the world

Will be savèd from destruction

Now the FOUNTAIN OF DARKNESS

Giving this land form

Stands at the kingdom’s center, so tall, but

Another fountain has recently appearèd

LIGHT and DARK shift their balance


End file.
